ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: ALPHA
MISSION: ALPHA (Malay: MISI: ALPHA) is the second episode of Agent Ali. It aired on 15th April 2016. Synopsis When Dr. Tong suddenly announces his retirement, this raises suspicion on M.A.T.A. and Ali is sent into his first mission - using the I.R.I.S.! Plot The episode starts by showing the Alpha Tower at night, when Dr. Aaron shows his boss Dr. Tong his newest invention, which is a type of helmet. He puts it on his head and deliberately topples the rubbish bin. Then, he tells Bob, one of the security officers to clean the floor. Bob laughs at him. Dr. Aaron uses the helmet to make a call at Bob's mobile phone, which is in his pocket. Bob answers the call and is suddenly hypnotized! Under the hypnosis, he picks up the trash as commanded by Dr. Aaron. He also sits and does a handshake with Dr. Aaron. Dr. Aaron states that his invention can program a human brain. However, Dr. Tong says that mind control would give no right of freedom to humanity. However, Dr. Aaron explains that his invention can help people and unite the world, and he is responsible for the progress of human development. Dr. Tong rejects his idea as they are scientist and they must take responsibilities of their actions. He also angrily tells Dr. Aaron to leave his office because he is wasting his time with this nonsense idea. This provokes Dr. Aaron and he makes a call at Dr. Tong's mobile phone. He forces Bob to make Dr. Tong to answer the call and Dr. Tong's scream can be heard from the tower. The scene changes to Bakar, who gets captured by Dos and Trez in an under-construction building as seen in the previous episode. Ali then appears to save his uncle using the I.R.I.S.. Dos uses her electric shock needle and Trez throws wooden boxes to Ali. With the guidance from the I.R.I.S., Ali runs towards Trez and Dos' needle hit Trez, electrocuting him. Then, Ali and Dos jump towards each other, and ends with Ali getting through the other side and an explosion occurs on top of him. The scene changes again, showing Bakar standing beside Ali, who is sleeping on his bed. The fight turns out to be just a dream of Ali. Ali wakes up and is frightened by Bakar's sudden presence. He falls down from his bed and Bakar tells him to do some exercise. However, Ali is still tired and says that it is only 5:30 AM. Bakar tells him that "An agent must always be alert" and hence, brings him to the park. Ali does a lot of exercises but not successful. Bakar then tells Ali that M.A.T.A. has four pillars: NEURO, TEKNO, INVISO and KOMBAT. General Rama is NEURO, Jenny is TEKNO, Rizwan is INVISO, and Bakar himself is KOMBAT. Ali asks which pillar he will join, but Bakar does not know. Seeing that the sun begins to rise, Bakar reminds Ali to go prepare for school. Same like previous episode Ali use IRIS go to school but has different Ali give flower to Aunty Faye when he down using line IRIS. Characters *Major characters: **Ali **Bakar **Rizwan (debut) **General Rama **Dr. Aaron (debut) **Dr. Tong (debut) *Minor characters: **Dos **Trez **Jenny **Aunty Faye **Syed **Shaun **Comot as the white stray cat **Viktor Ong **Puan Munah **Alicia **Mia **The Principal (voice only) **The Librarian Trivia *This is Ali's first mission. *M.A.T.A. is revealed to have four pillars: NEURO, TEKNO, INVISO and KOMBAT. *The mission is taken in Dr. Tong's Alpha Tower, hence, the episode is entitled "MISSION: ALPHA". *This episode takes a reference to the James Bond movie "A View to a Kill" when Dr. Aaron watches Dr. Tong's bodyguard being enslaved by his creation, the mind-control helmet. Gallery Dr. Aaron Smiling.jpg Aaron smile.jpg Healthy.jpg Aaron Start Showing.jpg Emotion.jpg Let me point.jpg Bob Kemaskan.jpg Dr. Aaron.jpg We can be.jpg Ali Flying.jpg Bakar Happy.jpg Dos Ready To Attack Ali.jpg Ali Look To The Dos.jpg Ali Ready To Scene.jpg Dos Scene By Ali.jpg Ali Scaning.jpg Dos & Ali Fighting.png Ali Did It Fight Dos.png Ali With The Fire Background.jpg Ali Sleeping With Smiling.jpg Uncle!.png Bakar Waking Up Ali.png Ali and Bakar.jpg 13000364 784202975013638 7725875511073385029 n.jpg Rizwan Disguise.jpg Puan Munah Coming.jpg Aliciagotholdofpaper.jpg Everyone Shocked Ali Finished.jpg AliAliciaViktorduringrecess.jpg Ejen Rizwan.jpg Ali Hiding.jpg Ali With I.R.I.S.jpg Jenny Working.jpg 13006726 784203625013573 4231962740838617692 n.jpg Ejen Ali on duty.png Ali Look To Bakar.jpg 09.jpg Download.jpg Rizwan style.png Vital Point Hit.png Dr. Tong.JPG Dr. Aaron And Dr. Tong.JPG Bakar Sigh.JPG Rizwan Eating Lollipop.jpg Oh My God!.png Ali Trying Focus.png Ali With White Lightning.png Alidoinghisworksheet.jpg Alisurroundedbyrobots.jpg Videos MISI ALPHA TV Promo Ejen Ali (Episod 2 Bhg 1) - Misi Alpha Ejen Ali (Episod 2 Bhg 2) - Misi Alpha Ejen Ali (Episod 2 Bhg 3) - Misi Alpha ms: MISI: ALPHA id: MISI: ALPHA Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 1) Category:Videos